


Unthinkable Circumstance

by Soeko



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Childhood, Comic, Cute, Cute Ending, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy, I Love You, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long, Okay Ending, Past, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sweet, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeko/pseuds/Soeko
Summary: Who would have thought that such a precious day like this would ever come? Certainly not him, but yet fate seems for once to have shown itself merciful.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Unthinkable Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> And here is my second fic! After Kywi angst here's some Lauki (even if it's too good to be true hehe) I hope you'll like it!!  
> Enjoy <3

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

"What did you just say?"

The plates that he was washing thoroughly a few seconds before were now nothing more than sharp fragments scattered on the ground, the sound of their landing was still echoes in the apartment. Kieran hastened to turn off the hot water from the faucet and turned sharply back one block towards Lauren at the other end of the room.

"What did you just say ?"

The cardboard boxes that mark their recent move coloured the tappiness of their shadows.

Lauren was standing next to the small desk where a few sketches were strewed, her face was lit by the moonlight coming through the large window to her right, the nocturnal halo tinting her face gave her the appearance of a supernatural being, an angel of the night, a nymph of the stars.

Her eyes seemed to be really gold, this impression was surely due to the lunar shimmer. She breathed in for a long time, taking her time, she was shaking slightly even if she obviously tried to stay still. Kieran wanted to take her gently in his arms and tell her not to be afraid to speak, that his reaction will not be excessive but he was unable to do so, he was as petrified as the young woman, he was not sure he has discerned all the words, hopping he has heard wrong.

"Darling, what did you say?

Lauren managed to stabilize herself, she was now stagnant like a marble statue and after a silence where they looked into each other's eyes without saying anything she slowly opened her mouth to repeat:

"Kieran-"

She moistened her dry lips and continued:

"After medical check-ups that have confirmed certain things, I'm sure I'm expecting a-"

She lowered her eyes towards the ground, announcing this is much more complex than she could have imagined, she took advantage of this pause to correct herself:

"I am expecting our child just right there"  
She tenderly pointed one of her thin finger towards her belly

"I'm pregnant, you're going to be a father. Even if the threat of the Phantom Scythe is defeated, I know this may not be the best time, but you know that I would really like to share this experience with you. "

She didn't dare raise her eyes, frightened by the expression she might see on the young man's face.

Kieran was separated between indescribable joy and icy fear. He felt split, the emotion started to draw a smile on his face while his muscles tightened with apprehension of the future. He wished in his interior that it was only a dream, that he will open his sleepy eyes and see Lauren sleeping close to him, peaceful and calm, not plunging her gaze into the ground as if it was going to save the situation.

What will he do now? He was not the type to run away, but he didn't think He was ready to raise a child. How could he live with someone who is the perfect blend of the person he loves the most and the person he hates the most?

He should have imagined the consequences before he became overwhelmed with carnal desire, but he couldn't turn back, he was trapped. Fate, once again, put a test on his path that he was not sure to pass.

.・゜゜・

Kieran was sitting in a room with tiled walls and a dimly lit floor. Other people were also waiting not far from him, the silence was heavy, the temperature was stifling for no particular reason, his foot were tapping on the floor with irritation.

His squeaky chair helped to bring him back to his senses when he let himself be drained by his demons, when he got sucked into a siphon of bad memories, when he sank into the quicksand of his unreasonableness

During the last few months he had taken care of Lauren, had pampered her so that she never missed anything, he reassured her when she doubted her, he watched over her constantly because stubborn as she is, she often refused help when she could hardly move. Some nights had been harder than others, to see her bending in half under the impact of the pain was really no pleasante.

Kieran couldn't shake the prickly sensation that crawled up and down his limbs with apprehension, his eyes turned to the sun which was slowly beginning to fade, the work had been going on for four hours. The futur father had refused to attend the birth, he didn't want to oppress Lauren, saw her writhing in pain in front of him helpless.

Kieran bended his back, leaning slightly forward, observing the fine grey grooves on the white tile. How can he continue to live in denial? For years he had snatched lives far too early, breaking the parents of the victims, stealing the irreplaceable. How coul he imagine for one second that he could be a father when he was still seeing their frightened, begging little eyes and still hear their last scream? Why did he deserve to know this happiness while he formerly destroyed it? How could Lauren trust him when she knew about all these atrocities? How could a being devoid of humanity like him create it? How could she even consider letting him touched their child? Will he ever be a wonderful father, the one his offspring will talk about with stars of pride in their eyes? What will he tell in the evening when his child will ask him to tell stories of his own childhood? What will Kieran's answer be when questions about grandparents surface? What about death? A location too far away?

What will they have to tell about their past? How to differentiate the bearable from the unbearable? Kieran was terrified of his own person, he didn't know what this monster, once awakened from the Abyss, could do to the baby because despite the fact that the Purple Hyacinth was now only a trapped memory, to say that he was no more in Kieran was too good to be true.The oath of Lune, the fall of the Phantom Scythe and the fugue of Ardhalis form a veil surrounding this child, a veil reeking of lies as if filled with truth.

A piercing cry tore the silence, even filled with suffering, he knew how to recognise this voice and this made him even more mad with impatience. Kieran felt as if he was walking on a thread over the void, raising this child while avoiding the arms of the past seemed perilous. But they will make it, after all this, they should make it right? Kieran felt his energy being drained by the many doubts and questions that were clouding his mind. Why didn't he take his sketchbook?

He felt so restless that it became more than overwhelming, he was an ocean in the middle of a storm, the questions rumbled, forming a thunderstorm, waves of fear seemed to crash into his chest as his heart beats fast, foam of emotions came to the edge of his eyes. He imagined a utopian world just for the three of them where they could laugh out loud, dance in the flowery fields and admire the sunsets without worrying about the cruel time passing, the threatening tomorrow.

A touch of reality managed to pierce his chaotic bubble, his inner cacophony, when he felt a burning sting from his hand. Indeed, under this avalanche of questioning, his nails had sunk into his lost body, leaving scarlet red marks on his hands. His pulse had calmed down but his senses remained alert.

He heard hurried footsteps echoing through the corridor. Someone opened the door to the waiting room so quickly that it slammed violently on the wall, it was a nurse who looked exhausted but satisfied. She looked sorry when she realised the noise she had triggered and then announced with a calm and reassuring voice:

"Mr. White? It's all right, they are both in perfect health. Would you like to come with me?"

.・゜゜・

Every step that brought him closer to the room at the end of the corridor added a question that resonated in his head and mingled with the others creating an apocalypse of doubt. He didn't know whether to run to his beloved or to turn back. He obediently followed the nurse, without a sound. He knew perfectly well that once he walked through the door his life would change forever. His foot stumbled into something, it was the nurse who had stopped, they had reached their destination.

.・゜゜・

It took a while for Kieran's eyes to get used to the brightness. At last he saw an immaculate bed with Lauren leaning against it and holding tenderly in her arms, wrapped in an opaline cloth, the most beautiful wonder the world has ever created.  
Huddled against her mother, so fragile, so innocent, so human.

It was as if time had stopped just to immortalize that moment. Kieran was so hypnotized that he didn't notice the nurses leaving, leaving them privacy. For the first time in his life he felt an amat of emotion paint on his expression, his complexion lit up, his chest swelled with pride, a tear whose source of relief rolled down his cheek. He could hardly believe it was real.As if a gust of wind had swept away his last doubts and fears, he was less terrified, more sure of himself, of them. His eyes reflected the tenderness of the world, the desire to protect the two miracles in front of him that life had offered him or that death had spared.

He took one hesitant step, then a second. Lauren gave him a reassuring glance even though she was tired. When Kieran was close enough, she stood up and approached the newborn baby, and it was only when he finally dared to take her in his arms that she whispered with a tone filled with happiness:

"It's a girl."

The little being began to grow long high-pitched tears. Kieran gasped as he gave Lauren a look of distress and wondered what he had done wrong.

Lauren emitted an amused laugh

"It's already the fifth time she screams, you'll have to get used to it Subordinate"

"Great, just born she's already got her mother's temperament."

Kieran laughed softly when he saw Lauren's expression suddenly changed, she was far too exhausted to make any threat. 

He was trying to calm the baby, and after long, laborious minutes of rocking and improvised lullabies she was finally appeased.

Kieran thought of the many months to come during which he will have to repeat these gestures and smiled in despair or tenderness, not even he could tell. He contemplated the sleeping little wonder, her rosy complexion, her tiny chubby hands, her small eyes closed, her peaceful expression.

It was as if the word angel had been invented for her, innocence and purity could very well define her. She seemed so perfect in every way. He could spend hours like that, looking at her, he would never tire of it. He will protect her. He will protect her from the grip of society, from the suffocating past and from any threat that could be harmful to her happiness.

If she wishes he will tell her, he will tell her what the great Lune has accomplished, but he will never utter the name that he denigrated so much. Her childhood will be beautiful, it is not a promise but an oath, he will make her see the world from the beautiful side without completely hiding the bad, he will tell her again and again never to give up her dreams, he wanted to see her succeed in what she really loves no matter what the prestige. Kieran knew perfectly well what his next drawing will be, he had already memorized all her adorable features.

Lauren asked in a sleepy but gentle voice:

  
"Do you have a name idea?"

He turned to her astonished, what had he done that was so extraordinary that she let him suggest a name?

He thought for a moment, her name should mark the change, a page turned, the beginning of a new chapter. He then had an idea. He took an inspiration and declared, sure of himself:

"Sophia"

Clairvoyance, wisdom is what the name meant. Clairvoyant and wise he had been very little these last years, he will try to be more so now.

Lauren remained silent for a moment and then nodded her head.

"I expected worse, I can see that you can make an effort when you want to! "

She gave him a teasing smile and then continued:

"Sophia...I like this name very much.  
Thank you Kieran. "

She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately, which was extremely rare, she must have been exhausted.

Kieran went to put Sophia in a crib.  
close to her mother's bed. After admiring his daughter one last time, he went to Lauren and kissed her on the forehead, the familiar scent of cinnamon surrounded him.

"You did it very well Darling. I'm proud of you. Rest well, I'll visit you in the morning."

.・゜゜・

The artificial light produced by the lamp illuminated the leaf on which the pencil Kieran held in his hand was dancing, the ebony traces left by the lead in its path would come together to form a portrait of the angelic Sophia. A new chapter had begun, but the book was far from over. The future was full of surprises, no matter how strong the storms they would face, no matter how difficult the obstacles they would have to overcome. They were, are and will remain united. Time will pass in the blink of an eye, so they might as well enjoy it with dignity. Kieran finished his drawing by writing on the right edge of the page:

"Welcome to this world, Sophia White."

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? I hope it's good enough! I'm really struggling to find the exact words but it's worth it I guess :') I've never written things like this before so I'm experimenting a little bit. It's possible that sometimes it's a bit wobbly and I apologize deeply for that.I am, however, satisfied with my description of Kiki's anxiety :') Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Feel free to leave kudos and comments ヾ(＾-＾)ノ  
> See you soon! Take care of yourself <3


End file.
